Infinity
by harryHEARTginny
Summary: This is a one-shot about when Harry say good-bye to ginny at Platform 9 3/4 before Ginny leaves with Hermione for her last year of Hogwarts. It's really sweet, Harry gives Ginny a gift to remember him by.


**Infinity **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me but the talented J. K. Rowling**

"Ginny, you better hurry, or the train is going to leave without you." Harry called up the stairs to his girlfriend.

Harry had arrived at the Burrow from his apartment in London early in the morning so that he could pick Ginny up and take her to Platform 9 ¾. Today is September 1st and Ginny was going back, with Hermione, to Hogwarts and complete her last year of magical education.

Harry and Ron were both staying behind. Harry had a job at the Ministry as an Auror, and Ron was helping George at the Joke shop. Harry had been very glad when Kingsley, or the Minister of Magic, announced that anyone who fought in the Final Battle at Hogwarts was able to become an Auror. It was the only job Harry could see himself doing, and he was glad for the opportunity. Of course he was going to miss Ginny like crazy while she was up north at school. He knew Ron felt the same, He and Hermione had been going out since the Battle, and where just as close with each other as Harry was with Ginny.

But Harry had something for Ginny, so she wouldn't forget him throughout the year. He had been out shopping for something's he needed in Diagon Alley, when something in the window of one of the shops caught his eye. Thinking that it would be perfect for Ginny he bought it right away and now had it tucked away safely in his pant pocket.

Just then Ginny came down the stairs, levitating her trunk in front of her.

"Hey, look who decided to catch her train!" Harry teased, as he picked up her trunk and kissed her forehead. Ginny laughed slightly.

"Hey, I had a few last minute things I needed to get packed."

"Alright, well we better get going. Why don't I put this in the back of the car, while you say by to your mum and dad," Harry suggested. Ginny nodded and turned for the living room, where her parents were.

A few hours later Harry was hulling Ginny's trunk out of the back of his car and placing it on a trolley. It had been a long drive from Devon to London, but they had filled the trip with conversation, avoiding saying good-bye in anyway till later on.

"Are Ron and Hermione going to meet us on the platform?" Ginny asked harry as they walked across the parking lot to the Kings Cross.

"Um, yeah, Ron said he and Hermione would meet us near the barrier at about quarter to eleven." Harry answered, looking at his watch, it was just quarter to eleven now. "So they should be waiting for us when we go through."

A moment later they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harry motioned for Ginny to go through first. She made a casual stroll towards the barrier, and disappeared a moment latter. Looking around to make sure that no Muggles where watching him, Harry followed Ginny's lead and walked casually into the barrier. The next thing Harry new, he was on platform 9 ¾, it was as busy as it usually was on the first of September. Students were yelling across to friends, parents where having casual conversations as they got ready to say good-bye to their kids for another year, owls where hooting in their cages, and small groups of teenage girls where giggling together about their summers.

Harry spotted Ginny a few yards away; she had already found Ron and Hermione. He walked over to where they were standing.

"Alright, Ron, Hermione?" Harry asked when he had reached them.

"Hey, Harry." Ron and Hermione said in union. Harry shook Ron's hand, and hugged Hermione.

Ron turned to Hermione and Ginny. "So, are you two going to behave for your professors, and promise not to get into trouble?"

"Of course," Hermione laughed and pecked Ron's cheek.

"Sure, anyways, what kind of trouble can we get in at Hogwarts?" Ginny replied, smirking.

They all laughed at the statement. They knew only too well that there was plenty of trouble you could get into at Hogwarts. Although, Harry secretly hoped that this year could actually be normal for once, and that neither Ginny, nor Hermione would get themselves into any dangerous situations. But he wasn't too worried, he couldn't think of anything dangerous that might still be at Hogwarts. It seemed to him, that they had already taken care of every danger that could possibly be at Hogwarts.

Just then the warning whistle went off on the Hogwarts Express. Harry quickly said good-bye to Hermione, giving her another hug, and Ron said good-bye to Ginny. Then they both took their girlfriends to the side, so that they could say good-bye to them each privately.

Harry and Ginny were standing near the back wall. When Harry looked into Ginny's face, he could tell she wasn't entirely happy.

"Are you alright?" He asked, brushing a strand of fire red hair out of her eyes.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm just really going to miss you. I don't know if I can go without seeing you for that long again. It was almost unbearable the first."

"I'm really going to miss you too, Ginny. But remember, it isn't going to be like were going nine months straight without seeing each other, like it was before. You'll be back for Christmas and Easter, and we'll be able to owl each other this time." Harry paused, and then think now would be a good time. "And I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the long rectangular box he had placed there this morning. He handed it to Ginny, and she looked shocked. She looked down at the box in her hands then back up at him.

"Open it," Harry said.

Slowly, Ginny took the top off of the box, and her eyes widened in shock as she saw what was lying inside. Hesitantly, she picked up the necklace that lay inside. It was a thin silver chain necklace, with a small, diamond studded infinity sign, attached to it on either end by the chain.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, and covered her mouth with her hand as she stared at the necklace. Harry wondered brief why girls always seemed to do that when they were surprised. "It's so beautiful." She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"So, does that mean you like it?" Harry laughed, when they broke apart.

"I love it! Here, help me put it on." Ginny handed him the necklace and turned around so that he could put it on.

After he had place the necklace on around Ginny's neck, she turned around to face him, a huge smile on her face. Oh, he was going to miss that smile so much. He couldn't believe that he would have to be separated from her for such a large amount of time again. It seemed like he had only just gotten her back, but he knew she had to go back to school, there was no avoiding it.

The second warning whistle went just then, and Harry sighed. "You better get on the train."

Ginny sighed as well. "Yeah, I guess so."

Harry picked up her trunk of the trolley and they walked to over to the train. He lifter the trunk on to the train, and then turned to Ginny. He brushed the back of his hand gently across her cheek. "I'm going to miss you." He whispered.

"Me too," Ginny said, not taking her eyes of his.

"I love you." He kissed her lips, quickly, but passionately. "I'll pick you up here at Christmas."

Ginny nodded, "I love you too, forever." She touched the necklace hanging around her neck. They hugged each other good-bye, and then got onto the train.

I few minutes later the train was speeding out of sight. Harry stood next to Ron as they waved their girls off. How were they going to go so long without them, Harry wondered.


End file.
